Peri Danau
by Ren18
Summary: Giyuu yang tertarik dengan kisah peri yang ada dalam lukisan di rumah kakeknya. Bertekad untuk selalu menyusuri hutan setiap tahun di liburan musim panasnya. Sampai ia berusia 11 tahun, semua yang Giyuu lakukan membuahkan hasil dan ia pun bertemu dengan sosok peri itu.


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

Warning : Fairy! Tanjirou, AU! Modern with fantasy story?

Happy reading!

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota yang berada di bagian Selatan negara itu. Seorang anak kecil berumur 11 tahun memperhatikan setiap tetesan hujan yang membasahi jendela kamarnya. Ia menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah kakeknya. Rumah yang mewah dengan berbagai barang antik di dalamnya. Bahkan Kakek dari anak itu memiliki lukisan kuno yang masih terawat dengan baik.

Giyuu Tomioka sangat suka melihat lukisan itu. Lukisan yang indah dengan warna yang didominasi oleh hijau dan biru. Hutan dengan danau jernih di tengahnya dan yang paling menarik perhatian Giyuu adalah sosok yang berdiri di atas air danau itu. Tubuhnya bercahaya ditemani oleh cahaya api kecil berbentuk seperti boneka yang melingkari dirinya. Sosok itu mengenakan anting hanafuda dan memiliki warna mata merah ruby dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang memiliki warna senada dengan matanya hanya saja sedikit lebih gelap.

Setiap tahun Giyuu selalu bersemangat untuk mengunjungi rumah kakeknya hanya untuk melihat lukisan itu. Akan tetapi, hari ini lukisan itu sedang dibersihkan. Giyuu tidak dapat menikmati keindahan lukisan itu saat ini.

_"Lukisan ini sudah turun temurun diwariskan." _Itulah yang pernah dikatakan oleh kakeknya.

_"Apa Kakek pernah bertemu dengannya?"_ Tanya Giyuu.

_"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku pernah membaca salah satu catatan dari leluhur kita terdahulu, bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Akan tetapi, itu sudah ratusan tahun lamanya. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi catatan mengenai sosok itu."_

Setelah mendengar hal itu Giyuu sangat ingin bertemu dengan makhluk indah itu. Giyuu menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Tepat di seberang rumahnya ada sebuah hutan yang luas dan asri. Rumah ini memang dibangun jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Keindahan alamnya masih terjaga dengan sangat baik.

Ia selalu tenang selama berada di rumah Kakeknya. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya di sini. Giyuu tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Ketika mendengar bahwa Tsutako-nee tidak bisa menemani dan menjaga Giyuu, ia pun memberikan saran kepada Tsutako-nee untuk mengizinkannya menginap di rumah Kakeknya Urokodaki Sakonji. Memikirkan itu Tsutako menyetujui saran Giyuu dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Kakeknya.

Terbesit pikiran Giyuu untuk kembali menjelajahi hutan itu. Ia selalu mengelilingi hutan itu setiap tahun ketika ia berkunjung. Dimulai dari ketika ia berusia 7 tahun. Jika dihitung maka ini akan menjadi yang keempat kalinya di tahun ini. Giyuu selalu menjelajahi hutan itu ketika cuaca cerah. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia ingin menjelajahi hutan itu saat cuaca hujan.

Ia berlari mengambil jas hujan berwarna biru cerah, sepatu bot, dan payung transparan dari dalam salah satu lemari pakaian di kamarnya. Rumah itu sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berkeliaran membersihkan rumah itu. Sedangkan kakeknya kemungkinan berada di kamarnya sedang beristirahat atau mingkin membaca buku.

Giyuu mendorong pintu besar cokelat yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan halaman depan rumahnya. Kemudian membuka payungnya dan berlari kecil menuju hutan yang berada di arah Utara dari rumahnya. Beruntungnya Giyuu hujan deras itu tidak disertai oleh angin kencang.

Ketika ia sudah tiba di tengah hutan, Giyuu tidak lagi berlari melainkan berjalan santai. Ia mengamati keindahan hutan yang berada di hadapannya. Air hujan tidak sepenuhnya menembus tebalnya dedaunan pohon di dalam hutan, sehingga ia menutup payungnya.

Danau yang berada tepat di tengah hutan adalah tujuan Giyuu setiap tahun. Ia dapat mengetahui bahwa danau yang terdapat di lukisan itu adalah danau di hutan ini. Ia memacu kakinya dan betapa terkejutnya Giyuu ketika telah tiba di danau itu. Ia bukanlah orang pertama yang sampai di danau itu.

Mata merah ruby bertemu dengan biru laut miliknya. Kedua dari pemilik mata itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Sosok pemilik mata merah ruby itu hendak pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Giyuu.

"Tunggu! Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati mu tanpa seizin mu. Untuk itu aku mohon jangan pergi." Kata Giyuu kepada sosok di depannya itu.

Sosok yang duduk dengan kaki tercelup ke dalam danau itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Giyuu.

"Kau boleh mendekat tidak apa-apa."

Giyuu terpana dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Sosok itu sama persis dengan yang ada di lukisan rumah kakeknya. Giyuu dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya karena sudah menemukan sosok yang selalu ia cari selama empat tahun lamanya.

Giyuu mendekat perlahan dan duduk tidak jauh dari sosok indah itu. Payung transparannya ia letakkan tepat di sampingnya. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan menatap sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau memiliki nama?" Tanya Giyuu.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Tanjirou."

Giyuu menatap kagum pada Tanjirou. Rambut merah burgundynya tergerai indah sampai menyentuh tanah. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut merah itu. Akan tetapi, pergerakannya berhenti ketika ia mengingat, apakah makhluk itu boleh disentuhnya olehnya? Tangannya tergantung di udara dan ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Tanjirou.

Tanjirou menoleh padanya dan bertanya.

"Apa aku boleh mengetahui siapa nama mu?"

Giyuu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, baru sadar bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Giyuu Tomioka."

"Giyuu-san?"

"Ya..." Giyuu tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Tanjirou. Namanya terasa berbeda ketika dipanggil oleh sosok yang berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Giyuu berbicara dengan Tanjirou sampai matahari nyaris terbenam. Ternyata sosok yang berada di lukisan dan di danau hutan ini adalah peri yang tinggal di danau ini. Setidaknya itulah yang Tanjirou katakan ketika Giyuu bertanya padanya.

_"Kau bisa menyebut ku peri danau?" _Kata Tanjirou sambil tangannya memainkan air danau yang jernih.

"Apa aku boleh menyentuh mu?" Tanya Giyuu.

Tanjirou menatap mata Giyuu kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, tentu kau bisa menyentuh ku. Apa kau berpikir aku akan menghilang jika kau menyentuh ku?"

"Ya, awalnya aku pikir bahwa peri danau tidak boleh disentuh oleh manusia."

"Kami kaum peri tentu saja boleh disentuh oleh manusia. Akan tetapi, kami tidak terlalu menyukai sentuhan secara acak dari setiap manusia di bumi ini. Dan aku tidak keberatan di sentuh oleh Giyuu-san, karena aku tahu kau berbeda dari manusia yang ada di dunia ini."

Giyuu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut panjang Tanjirou. Tangannya terus bergerak sampai menyentuh pipi Tanjirou. Pipinya terasa sangat lembut dan halus, Giyuu juga dapat merasakan suhu dingin dari kulitnya. Tanjirou tersenyum dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menempelkan seluruh pipinya untuk disentuh oleh Giyuu.

Jari jempol Giyuu mengelus perlahan bibir merah Tanjirou. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati betapa hati-hatinya Giyuu menyentuhnya. Saat Giyuu akan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tanjirou ia mendengar kakeknya berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Giyuu!"

Mereka tersadar dan mendengar teriakan yang memanggil nama Giyuu.

"Kau harus segera kembali, Giyuu-san."

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi?" Tanya Giyuu, tangannya menggenggam tangan Tanjirou mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Ya, kembalilah kemari dan panggil nama ku. Maka aku akan muncul lagi dihadapan mu."

"Apa kau berjanji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Perlahan Giyuu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tanjirou tersenyum padanya dan menghilang perlahan dari hadapan Giyuu. Ketika Tanjirou sudah hilang sepenuhnya, ia berbalik dan mengambil payungnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Kemudian berlari menuju kakeknya yang memanggil namanya.

"Giyuu! Kau pergi ke mana saja?"

"Aku hanya mengelilingi hutan seperti biasa."

"Ayo pulang dan bersihkan tubuh mu kau bisa terkena flu nanti." Kakeknya menatap Giyuu khawatir.

Giyuu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan hutan dan Giyuu menyadari bahwa hujan sudah lama berhenti.

.

.

Giyuu berada di dalam kamar mandinya menikmati air hangat yang disediakan oleh salah satu pelayan di rumahnya. Otaknya masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap sentuhan yang dirasakan ketika ia menyentuh Tanjirou.

Tidak ingin kakeknya menunggu terlalu lama, ia segera keluar dari bak mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kemudian berpakaian dan pergi menuju ruang makan di mana kakeknya menunggu di sana. Selesai makan malam Giyuu kembali ke kamarnya, menunggu hari esok di mana ia akan bertemu dengan Tanjirou lagi.

Pagi dengan cepat berlalu setelah makan siang Giyuu pergi menyusuri hutan lagi. Kali ini ia meminta izin kepada kakeknya. Urokodaki yang melihat cucunya setiap tahun selalu berkeliling hutan itu, mengingatkannya pada catatan pendahulunya mengenai makhluk yang terlukis dalam lukisan di ruang tengah rumah itu.

Giyuu sudah tiba di danau dan di luar dugaannya Tanjirou sudah berada di sana. Tepat ketika Giyuu berada satu meter jauhnya dari danau itu, Tanjirou menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memberikan senyuman kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang tipis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Giyuu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Tanjirou dan meletakkan bukunya di atas pangkuannya. Tanjirou mengarahkan pandangannya pada barang yang dibawa Giyuu hari ini.

"Aku membawa buku cerita untuk mu." Kata Giyuu seolah mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Tanjirou.

Giyuu menunjukkan isi dari buku cerita itu kepada Tanjirou dan membacakan salah satu cerita kesukaannya saat ia masih berusia empat tahun. Tanjirou mendengarkannya dan sesekali matanya menatap kagum pada isi cerita yang dibawakan oleh Giyuu. Saat Giyuu menceritakan akhir dari cerita itu, ia menatap Tanjirou dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat air mata Tanjirou yang lolos begitu saja melalui kedua matanya.

"A-ada apa kau tidak suka cerita ini?" Tanya Giyuu. Jarang sekali Giyuu memperlihatkan ekspresi panik pada seseorang.

"Ah, tidak itu cerita yang indah. Hanya saja itu adalah akhir yang tragis bagi sang Putri, padahal ia sudah mengorbankan hal yang berharga baginya. Akan tetapi, sang Pangeran memilih orang lain untuk dijadikan pedamping hidupnya. Akhirnya sang Putri yang tidak bisa menanggung rasa sakit dihatinya memilih untuk mati dengan cara menenggelamkan dirinya bersama dengan perasaannya."

Tanjirou menghapus air mata dikedua pipinya dan tersenyum kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia katakan pada Tanjirou saat ini. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pelan kepala Tanjirou, mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Tanjirou merasa malu dan memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

.

.

Kegiatan itu rutin Giyuu lakukan setiap selesai makan siang. Ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang siang hingga matahari terbenam bersama dengan Tanjirou. Membacakan cerita, bertanya kesehariaan yang dilakukan Giyuu di kota tempat ia dilahirkan. Kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah. Tanjirou cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Giyuu tidak memiliki banyak teman.

"Padahal kau sangat baik dan menyenangkan, apa teman mu tidak bisa melihat sisi mu yang satu itu, Giyuu-san?"

Giyuu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tanjirou, karena ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana tanggapan mereka terhadap dirinya.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita mu." Ucap Giyuu tiba-tiba

"Eh? Ummm, bagaimana memulainya. Aku sudah tinggal di sini cukup lama. Giyuu-san adalah manusia pertama yang aku temui, aku memiliki 5 orang adik! Kapan-kapan akan aku perkenalkan mereka pada mu. Tapi aku rasa mereka tidak terlalu menyukai manusia karena beberapa alasan. Akan tetapi, aku yakin mereka akan menyukai Giyuu-san begitu bertemu nanti." Kata Tanjirou tangannya terkatup di depan dada seolah memanjatkan doa.

"Ya, aku menantikan itu."

.

.

Tidak terasa Giyuu sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh liburan musim panasnya. Hari yang Giyuu tidak suka adalah ketika ia jatuh sakit dan terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia demam, suhu dari termometer menunjukkan angka 38.5 derajat celcius. Sehingga memaksanya untuk tetap terbaring, berdiri hanya akan membuat pandangan mata Giyuu berputar.

_"Padahal 2 hari lagi liburan ku akan berakhir."_ Batin Giyuu.

"Giyuu kau harus istirahat dan tidak pergi ke danau hari ini." Kata Kakeknya kepada Giyuu.

Urokodaki meletakkan kain basah di atas dahi Giyuu untuk meredakan demam yang dialami oleh cucunya itu. Giyuu merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa setelah meminum obat yang diberikan oleh kakeknya. Pandangan mata Giyuu sepenuhnya gelap dan ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Giyuu bangun ketika matahari sudah nyaris terbenam. Terlihat langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan di balik jendela kamarnya. Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya dan menyingkirkan kain yang menempel pada dahinya.

"Masih hangat."

Giyuu masih demam meskipun tidak separah tadi pagi. Ia menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Berharap segera sembuh dan bertemu dengan Tanjirou. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Giyuu tidak mengunjungi Tanjirou, ia khawatir kalau Tanjirou akan menunggunya di tepi danau dan Giyuu tidak datang mengunjunginya.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang pelayan memasuki kamar Giyuu. Membawakan makanan dan pakaian ganti untuknya. Selesai mengganti pakaiannya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat itu, ia menyantap makanannya dan meminum obatnya lagi. Pelayan itu pergi setelah Giyuu meminum obatnya dan memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang malam itu. Angin kencang bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun pohon yang berjatuhan. Gorden pada jendela kamar Giyuu berkibar tertiup oleh angin. Jendelanya sedikit terbuka dan Giyuu dapat merasakan udara dingin memasuki kamarnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Betapa terkejutnya Giyuu ketika ia akan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, Tanjirou berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh cahaya hijau keputihan. Ia mengenakan pakaian hijau muda tipis yang menjuntai sampai mata kakinya dengan bagian tengah pakaian bawahnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kedua kakinya yang seputih salju.

"Tanjirou?"

Giyuu bangkit dan mencoba untuk mendekati Tanjirou. Akan tetapi, kakinya tersandung dan sebelum Giyuu menghantam lantai kamarnya sepasang lengan mengangkat Giyuu dan meletakkannya kembali di kasurnya. Giyuu terpana pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Giyuu melihat sosok Tanjirou sepenuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Tanjirou. Tangan yang lembut dan dingin, berkebalikan dengan suhu tubuh Giyuu yang hangat.

"A-aku-

"Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri mu untuk menemui ku. Aku akan sedih jika kau menyakiti diri mu hanya untuk menemui ku." Kata Tanjirou sedih, ia menunjukkan senyuman tulus kepada Giyuu.

"Besok aku harus pulang dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu." Kata Giyuu sambil menatap mata ruby Tanjirou.

Tanjirou berlutut di hadapan Giyuu tangan mereka masih saling bertaut.

"Kau bisa datang lagi di liburan mu yang berikutnya. Aku akan menunggu mu."

"Kau akan menunggu ku? Apa kau berjanji?"

"Ya aku berjanji."

Jari kelingking mereka bertaut setelah mengucapkan janji itu. Tidak lama kemudian Giyuu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Tanjirou.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur." Kata Giyuu.

"Kau harus. Karena besok kau harus kembali." Ucap Tanjirou, tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Giyuu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyanyikan lagu untuk mu, Giyuu-san?"

Giyuu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mulut Tanjirou terbuka dan ia pun melantunkan nada-nada indah di setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Nada-nada itu seolah menyihir Giyuu untuk segera memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama setelah Tanjirou menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Giyuu, ia tertidur dengan wajah damai yang ditunjukkan kepada Tanjirou.

.

.

.

Setiap tahun liburan musim panas Giyuu rutin mengunjungi kakeknya. Selain ingin bertemu dengan kakeknya, ia juga sangat merindukan sosok peri danaunya. Merupakan kegiatan rutin di mana setiap tahun Giyuu mendapatkan hadiah ketika ia mendapatkan nilai dan peringkat terbaik di kelasnya. Tahun ini ketika ia akan menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas ia meminta sebuah alat musik biola dan belajar memainkan alat musik itu. Giyuu selalu mengingat lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Tanjirou ketika ia sakit.

Dalam waktu singkat Giyuu sudah menguasai alat musik yang satu itu. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan segera tiba. Giyuu tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Tanjirou.

Ia yang sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya membuka salah satu buku mengenai makhluk mitologi yang ada di dunia ini. Raksasa, penyihir, para dewa dan dewi, tentu saja diantara semua makhluk mitologi itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah peri.

Giyuu membaca setiap detail yang menceritakan tentang peri. Berbagai versi yang ditulis dalam buku berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengatakan makhluk itu kecil dengan sayap yang menghiasi punggungnya. Telinga runcing dengan kekuatan sihir yang hebat, wajah yang rupawan memikat setiap kaum lainnya untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan masih banyak versi lainnya.

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang dapat Giyuu pastikan adalah apa yang leluhurnya pernah tuliskan disalah satu buku perpustakaan keluarganya merupakan yang paling mendekati ciri-ciri yang menggambarkan diri Tanjirou.

"Wah, Tomioka-san kau rajin sekali."

Giyuu yang sedang membaca buku terganggu oleh suara teman satu kelasnya.

"Kau tahu tidak baik mengabaikan orang lain ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan mu."

"Aku hanya sedang membaca." Kata Giyuu singkat.

Tokitou yang bersama dengan Shinobu mengunjungi perpustakaan bertemu dengan Giyuu yang sedang membaca buku. Ia menatap buku yang dibaca oleh Giyuu.

_"Buku mitologi kuno?"_ Batin Tokitou.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik pada buku seperti itu." Kata Tokitou.

Giyuu menutup bukunya dan meletakkan kembali buku itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Shinobu dan Tokitou.

"Tomioka-san tunggu sebentar! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Shinobu.

Langkah Giyuu terhenti dan ia pun berbalik menghadap kedua temannya itu.

"Tahun ini kami mengambil undian dan rumah mu yang akan menjadi tempat untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Tentu saja bukan anggota seluruh kelas, hanya ada aku, Tokitou-kun, Shinazugawa-san, Kanroji-san, dan Iguro-san. Padahal setiap tahun kami mengadakan hal seperti ini, tapi kau tidak pernah ikut. Tahun lalu rumah Tokitou-kun dan tahun ini adalah rumah mu Tomioka-san."

"Aku tidak pernah ingat berpartisipasi dalam hal seperti itu."

Giyuu sedikit tidak senang mendengar hal itu. Liburan musim panas adalah yang paling Giyuu nantikan.

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut Shinobu.

"Kau memang tidak ingat tapi kau mengatakan iya pada saat pertama kali menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Kanroji-san lah yang mengusulkan ide ini dan mengajak mu untuk ikut. Kanroji-san juga sudah menghubungi kakak mu dan kakek mu. Kami juga mendengar kalau kau setiap tahun selalu menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah kakek mu. Jadi kami akan mengunjungi rumah kakek mu tahun ini, Tomioka-san." Jelas Shinobu panjang lebar kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu diam mendengar hal itu dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tokitou yang sedari tadi diam hanya menatap Giyuu datar.

Perasaannya saat ini tidak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan baik. Ia sudah terbiasa menghabiskan liburannya seorang diri dan sejak usianya menginjak 11 tahun ia menghabiskan liburannya bersama dengan Tanjirou. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Tanjirou dan teman sekelasnya di tempat yang sama.

.

.

Giyuu tiba lebih awal di rumah kakeknya. Ia sengaja untuk datang lebih awal dibandingkan Kochou dan yang lainnya. Giyuu segera memacu kakinya melintasi hutan dan tiba di danau. Tanjirou sudah menunggunya di sana bermain dengan peri api kecil yang mengelilingi dirinya.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu rupa Tanjirou masih tetaplah sama seperti ketika Giyuu berusia 11 tahun. Kini ia sudah berusia 15 tahun dan tingginya bahkan sudah melebihi tinggi Tanjirou. Giyuu memperhatikan bagaimana Tanjirou bermain dengan peri api. Ia terlihat jauh lebih bercahaya karena peri api itu. Tanjirou yang menyadari keberadaan Giyuu menolehkan kepalanya dan menginjakkan kakinya pada tanah kemudian memeluk Giyuu erat.

Giyuu melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Tanjirou, mengubur indera penciumannya pada lekuk leher Tanjirou. Menghirup aroma manis dan segar yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Pelukan mereka terlepas, Giyuu memainkan ujung rambut Tanjirou dan menatap matanya.

"Tanjirou, teman sekelas ku akan datang menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah kakek ku."

"Itu hal yang bagus! Giyuu-san. Kau harusnya lebih gembira bahwa teman mu akan menghabiskan liburannya bersama dengan mu." Tanjirou tersenyum senang setelah mendengar Giyuu menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak boleh terlihat oleh mereka." Kata Giyuu datar.

"Aku senang kau khawatir mengenai keselamatan ku. Ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi, sesekali kau harus bersenang-senang dengan teman mu. Aku akan selalu berada di sini menunggu mu, Giyuu-san. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Giyuu menggenggam pelan tangan Tanjirou dan mengecupnya perlahan. Jika Giyuu boleh jujur Tanjirou adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menandingi keindahan makhluk di hadapan Giyuu saat ini.

"Oh! Giyuu-san, kapan teman mu akan tiba? Aku ingin mengajak mu bertemu dengan keluarga ku. Tentu saja kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Giyuu melirik jam yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Pukul 9.30 pagi, jika Giyuu perhitungkan mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 1 jam 30 menit lagi. Waktu yang cukup untuk Giyuu, sebelum menjemput Shinobu dan yang lainnya.

"Mereka akan tiba pukul 11, aku rasa 1 jam waktu yang cukup untuk bertemu dengan keluarga mu."

Tanjirou tersenyum senang ketika mendengar itu dan menarik tangan Giyuu mendekati danau.

"Giyuu-san aku akan membawa mu menuju dunia di bawah danau sana. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Tanjirou ragu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau akan membawa ku ke mana Tanjirou."

Mantra sihir yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Giyuu, diucapkan oleh Tanjirou. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih dan perlahan cahaya itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

"Aku menyelimuti mu dengan sihir agar kau tetap aman. Tetap pegang tangan ku dan jangan melepaskannya."

Giyuu mengangguk paham dan menggenggam tangan Tanjirou erat. Tanjirou berjalan di atas air danau diikuti oleh Giyuu. Betapa terkejutnya Giyuu ia tidak jatuh ke dalam air danau. Ia terpana saat melihat luapan air danau mengelilingi dirinya dan Tanjirou lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam dunia tempat tinggal Tanjirou.

.

.

Mereka berdiri di atas tanah rumput yang subur. Giyuu membuka matanya dan menyadari tubuhnya sama sekali tidak basah oleh air. Ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Halaman rumput yang luas dan sungai yang jernih. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah rumah sederhana, yang Giyuu yakini sebagai rumah Tanjirou.

Tanjirou menarik tangan Giyuu dan berjalan mendekati rumah itu. Terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan sosok perempuan dengan warna mata merah muda mendekatinya.

"Nezuko! Aku kembali."

"Onii-chan, aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Apa orang ini adalah Tomioka Giyuu-san? Yang selalu Onii-chan ceritakan?"

Tanjirou menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Nezuko.

"Kau adalah manusia pertama setelah ratusan tahun lamanya. Perkenalkan namaku Nezuko, meskipun kau sudah mendengarnya dari Kakak ku." Kata Nezuko, senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

Giyuu duduk di ruang tengah rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat sepi, padahal Giyuu sempat berpikir rumah itu akan ramai mengingat Tanjirou pernah berkata ia memiliki 5 orang adik. Kemana ke-4 adik dan kedua orang tuanya? Giyuu cukup yakin peri tidak terlahir begitu saja, jadi ia meyakini Tanjirou dan Nezuko memiliki orang tua sama sepertinya.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu, aku tidak tahu manusia mengonsumsi apa. Jadi aku membuatkan teh untuk mu."

Nezuko menyodorkan teh hangat kepada Giyuu, tidak lama setelah itu Tanjirou muncul dari salah satu ruangan dan duduk di samping Giyuu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Giyuu menatap bingung teh yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Teh itu kami dapatkan dari manusia yang dahulu pernah bertemu dengan salah satu leluhur kami. Aku melindungi teh itu dengan sihir sehingga keadaannya akan tetap sama seperti pertama kali diberikan. Kami kaum peri tidak membutuhkan makanan atau pun air seperti manusia."

Rasa penasaran Giyuu terjawab setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Nezuko. Tidak salah lagi leluhur yang dimaksud oleh adik Tanjirou adalah leluhur Giyuu yang telah tiada ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Giyuu-san aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada mu, apa kau ingin ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Tanjirou.

Giyuu meletakkan kembali cangkir teh itu di atas meja dan pergi mengikuti Tanjirou keluar rumahnya. Nezuko hanya menatap kepergian kakaknya dan Giyuu hingga tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

.

.

Mereka tiba di padang rumput yang luas dan berjalan di jembatan yang dibangun di atas sungai lalu berhenti tepat di tengah jembatan itu. Giyuu dapat melihat betapa jernihnya air itu, pantulan cahaya yang dibiaskan oleh air sungai menciptakan warna pelangi pada permukaan airnya.

Tiba-tiba Tanjirou melompati jembatan dan terjun bebas ke arah sungai. Giyuu yang memiliki reflek yang sangat baik berhasil menangkap Tanjirou sebelum tercebur ke dalam air sungai.

"Giyuu-san, tidak apa-apa."

Setelah mendengar hal itu Giyuu ikut terjun bersama dengan Tanjirou dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari mulut Tanjirou dan tangannya melingkari leher Giyuu. Tanjirou mengarahkan Giyuu untuk berenang sampai ke ujung sungai. Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka tiba di suatu tempat di mana pohon besar tumbuh dengan subur.

"Giyuu-san lihatlah dari dekat pohon itu."

Giyuu berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan melihat adanya nama yang tercetak jelas pada bagian batang pohon itu. Semuanya memiliki nama belakang yang sama, yaitu 'Kamado'.

"Itu adalah nama leluhur kami yang sudah meninggal. Manusia lah yang membunuh mereka. Aku menciptakan pohon ini dengan sihir ku dan mengukir nama-nama keluarga ku yang telah meninggal."

Terdapat jeda hening setelah Tanjirou mengatakan itu.

"Dahulu kala leluhur ku yang bernama Kamado Sumiyoshi bertemu dengan manusia yang bernama Tsugikuni Yoriichi. Pertemuan mereka secara tidak sengaja, ketika leluhur ku melihat Yoriichi-san menunduk sedih seolah dunianya sudah hancur saat itu juga. Leluhur ku mendekatinya dan menghiburnya.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka sering bertemu bahkan Yoriichi-san juga sering kemari. Hingga di pertengahan musim dingin. Penyihir yang bernama Kibutsuji Muzan datang ke danau ini dan membuka portal menuju dunia ini secara paksa. Ia membunuh seluruh keluarga ku. Aku berhasil selamat karena ibu ku mengurung ku dan Nezuko di suatu tempat yang tidak terdeteksi oleh Muzan.

Saat Ibuku ingin menyembunyikan adik ku yang lain Muzan sudah membunuhnya dan mengambil darah seluruh keluarga ku. Serangan itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan kami kaum peri tidak pernah ingin membunuh makhluk apa pun. Darah kami jika dikonsumsi akan memberikan keabadian kepada siapa saja. Bahkan termasuk manusia. Itulah alasan kenapa ia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga ku.

Setelah aku menyelidikinya ternyata hal itu terjadi ketika ia melihat Yoriichi-san yang masuk bersama leluhur ku ke dalam dunia ini. Setelah mengetahui itu Yoriichi-san memburu Muzan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Yoriichi-san berhasil membunuhnya atau tidak. Cerita itu berakhir sampai di sana. Tidak ada lagi catatan yang tersisa."

Tanjirou mengakhiri ceritanya dan menyentuh pohon besar di hadapannya. Cahaya menyelimuti pohon itu, Giyuu terpana melihat jutaan warna cahaya seperti aurora mengelilingi pohon itu.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, Giyuu menyentuh tangan kiri Tanjirou dan menariknya perlahan hingga kedua tubuh itu menyatu.

"Tanjirou..."

Tanjirou melonggarkan pelukan Giyuu, tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi mu, tidak akan ku biarkan makhluk itu mendekati mu lagi. Tsugikuni Yoriichi adalah leluhur ku dan jika ia belum berhasil membunuh Muzan. Aku yang akan menggantikannya."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Giyuu ucapkan kepada seseorang.

Air mata mengalir melalui kedua matanya, Tanjirou terharu setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari Giyuu. Melihat air mata yang mengalir itu Giyuu mencium kedua pelupuk mata Tanjirou dan menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipinya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu, kau harus segera kembali."

Giyuu baru ingat ia harus menjemput teman sekelasnya itu. Terkadang jika diizinkan Giyuu ingin mengutuk orang yang mengganggu waktu berharganya dengan Tanjirou.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepalanya. Giyuu kembali ke tempat awal di mana ia pertama kali tiba. Secara ajaib pusaran air mengelilingi dirinya dan saat Giyuu membuka kedua matanya, ia sudah kembali ke dunia ia berasal.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Giyuu-san."

Giyuu enggan melepaskan tangan Tanjirou.

"Teman mu menunggu mu, kau seharusnya tidak membuat mereka menunggu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Tanjirou tersenyum geli melihat Giyuu yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Giyuu-san..."

Giyuu yang merasa dipanggil menatap lurus Tanjirou. Ia terkejut ketika merasakan tekstur lembut bibir Tanjirou menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Tubuh Tanjirou perlahan menghilang dan tidak terlihat lagi. Giyuu menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Tanjirou. Semu merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

.

.

Shinobu, Tokitou, Sanemi, Kanroji, Iguro sudah tiba dan menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk mengantar mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan Tomioka kenapa ia lama sekali?" Ucap Sanemi kesal.

Matahari memang sangat terik hari itu, keringat mengalir deras melalui pori-pori kulit mereka. Giyuu yang baru saja keluar dari hutan sudah bisa melihat teman-temannya berdiri di depan rumah kakeknya. Mereka tidak ingin disambut oleh pelayan atau pun oleh kakek Giyuu. Giyuu lah yang harus mengantarkan mereka ke dalam rumahnya. Syarat yang aneh memang, tapi itulah peraturan yang mereka buat.

Yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Giyuu menatap mereka datar, mengabaikan guratan kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh Sanemi dan Iguro. Ia mengantarkan ke-5 temannya ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan memberikan tour sebentar mengenai ruangan apa saja yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Hari itu untuk satu minggu ke depan Kakek Giyuu tidak berada di rumahnya. Sedang ada sedikit urusan itulah yang ia katakan pada Giyuu dan meminta Giyuu untuk menyambut temannya dengan baik.

Setelah menikmati makan siang mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tokitou berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar rumah itu dan berhenti ketika ia melihat lukisan yang terpajang di ruang tengah. Giyuu yang kebetulan sedang mengambil air minum, melihat Tokitou sedang memandangi lukisan kesukaannya.

Ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping Tokitou, ikut menikmati keindahan yang terpancar dari lukisan itu.

"Aku merasa tidak asing melihat lukisan ini."

Hening menyelimuti suasana mereka.

"Apa kau percaya makhkuk yang ada dalam lukisan itu ada?" Tanya Tokitou matanya masih terpaku pada lukisan di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Tomioka-san, menurut mu makhluk yang ada dalam lukisan itu, laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Giyuu menatap Tokitou heran, untuk apa ia bertanya jenis kelamin peri yang ada dalam lukisan itu? Mengingat wajah cantik yang dimiliki peri itu orang-orang akan mengira bahwa peri itu adalah perempuan. Akan tetapi, Giyuu mengetahui kalau peri yang berada dalam lukisan itu adalah laki-laki. Siapa yang mempedulikan hal itu, jika Giyuu sudah jatuh cinta pada peri itu sejak pertama kali pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu.Shinobu dan yang lainnya menolak untuk tidur dan tetap berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ini pertama kalinya rumah besar itu terlihat lebih hidup dengan kehadiran teman-teman Giyuu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, kebanyakan di antara mereka berbaring pada sofa dan memainkan ponselnya. Contohnya adalah Sanemi dan Tokitou. Sedangkan Giyuu duduk di pojok sofa, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan pikiran melayang pada ingatan tadi siang dengan Tanjirou.

Giyuu bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan temannya. Tokitou yang sedari tadi memainkan ponsel menyadari Giyuu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin membuntuti Tomioka-san?" Tanya Tokitou tiba-tiba.

"Eh??? Untuk apa melakukan itu Tokitou-kun?" Kanroji menatap bingung Tokitou.

"Aku tidak sudi mengikuti sih Tomioka itu." Ucap Sanemi dengan nada kesal.

"Kalau Tokitou-kun memiliki keinginan untuk mengikuti Tomioka-san pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik. Aku ikut Tokitou-kun." Shinobu berkata sambil menatap Tokitou.

"A-aku juga ikut!"

"Kalau Mitsuri ikut maka aku juga akan ikut."

"Cih, kalian menyebalkan."

Akhirnya mereka berlima mengikuti ke arah Giyuu pergi. Benar saja dugaan Tokitou ia tidak pergi ke kamarnya atau perpustakaan, melainkan pergi menuju hutan. Jarak mereka dengan Giyuu cukup jauh sehingga Giyuu tidak akan menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Giyuu sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Danau itu bersinar diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Tanjirou tidak ada di sana, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu dan Giyuu sudah merindukannya. Ia berjalan mendekati danau dan memanggil nama Tanjirou pelan.

.

.

Tanjirou yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya. Saat ia akan bangkit dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Tanjirou mendengar Giyuu memanggilnya. Aroma Giyuu dapat Tanjirou rasakan, tidak salah lagi itu adalah suara Giyuu yang memanggilnya.

Tanjirou muncul dari dalam danau ditemani oleh peri api yang mengelilinginya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia berjalan perlahan di atas air danau dan mendekat ke arah Giyuu. Giyuu tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari peri yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Apa semua peri jauh lebih cantik saat malam hari? Giyuu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Giyuu menarik tangan Tanjirou pelan dan memeluknya.

"Ingin menari dengan ku?" Tangan Giyuu terulur di depan Tanjirou.

"Ya."

Tanjirou meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Giyuu, sebelah tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Giyuu. Mereka menari dan berputar dengan Giyuu membimbing Tanjirou. Peri-peri api yang pada awalnya hanya mengelilingi Tanjirou kini mengelilingi mereka berdua membentuk melingkar dan berputar, mengikuti kedua insan yang sedang menari itu. Giyuu ditarik oleh Tanjirou untuk melangkahkan kakinya di atas danau.

Mereka berdiri di atas danau layaknya berdiri di atas permukaan tanah. Menari ditemani oleh cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu. Tidak menyadari ke-5 teman Giyuu memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon besar.

.

.

"Indah sekali! Siapa yang sedang bersama dengan Tomioka-san?" Tanya Kanroji dengan antusias.

Sanemi, Iguro, dan Shinobu memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kanroji, siapa dia? Sedangkan Tokitou hanya menatap mereka diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia adalah seorang peri, makhluk legenda yang dikenal sudah punah ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Mereka yang pada awalnya memperhatikan Giyuu dan Tanjirou menari, kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada ucapan yang baru saja Tokitou lontarkan.

"Kau tadi berkata apa? Peri? Kau pikir aku percaya pada hal seperti itu?" Ucap Sanemi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Peri! Aku pernah mendengar kisah itu, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya! Iguro-san kau percaya bahwa itu peri bukan?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempercayai hal seperti itu."

"Pantas saja Tomioka-san selalu terlihat senang ketika liburan musim panas tiba. Ternyata ini sumber kebahagiannya." Shinobu tersenyum lebar melihat keindahan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Tokitou berjalan mendekati mereka, Kanroji yang melihat Tokitou berjalan menjauh, panik dan berusaha untuk menahan Tokitou pergi menjauhi tempat persembunyiaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tokitou-kun?"

"Mendekati mereka, apa lagi?"

"Ti-tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa mengganggu mereka!"

Kanroji tidak sadar kalau suaranya terlalu keras untuk hutan yang sunyi. Giyuu dan Tanjirou menghentikan tarian mereka setelah mendengar adanya suara yang tidak asing di telinga Giyuu.

Kanroji segera menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari ia telah berteriak.

"_Ahhhh, gawat."_

Giyuu berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu dan benar saja ke-5 temannya ada di sana. Harusnya Giyuu mengantisipasi kalau mereka akan mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Kanroji panik dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengannya."

_"Kami?" _Batin Kochou dan yang lainnya serempak.

"Ah! iya benar kami ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa boleh Tomioka-san?" Tanya Kanroji, keringat mengalir terlihat di pelipisnya.

"Tidak bi-

Kata-kata Giyuu terpotong menyadari Tanjirou sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Tanjirou mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada ke-5 teman Giyuu. Melihat senyuman itu memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipi Kanroji. Sanemi dan Iguro memalingkan pandangannya, Shinobu dan Tokitou menatap kagum ke arah Tanjirou.

Tatapan Tanjirou terpaku pada Giyuu seolah meminta izin kepadanya.

"Tomioka-san lihatlah dia bahkan sampai memberikan tatapan memohon kepada mu. Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam kepadanya?"

Mendengar ucapan Shinobu membuat Giyuu sedikit jengkel. Apa ia terlalu mengekang Tanjirou? Padahal Giyuu hanya ingin melindungnya.

Giyuu menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan Tanjirou jalan menuju ke-5 temannya.

"A-aku Mitsuri Kanroji salam kenal."

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Tanjirou."

Satu persatu teman sekelas Giyuu memperkenalkan dirinya. Tanjirou berusaha mengingat setiap nama mereka.

"Tanjirou-kun apa kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia?" Tanya Shinobu.

"Tentu aku bisa." Jawab Tanjirou.

Cahaya yang menyelimuti Tanjirou kini sudah lenyap. Peri-peri api yang biasa mengelilinginya juga ikut menghilang entah menana. Kini Tanjirou benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang membuatnya terlihat tidak seperti manusia pada zaman ini.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Giyuu melihat wujud manusia Tanjirou. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya jika Tanjirou bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia? Ia merasa kalah dengan Shinobu yang baru pertama kali bertemu Tanjirou.

Udara malam yang dingin di tengah hutan tidak mereka hiraukan. Rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak menyerang mereka malam itu. Bertemu dengan peri adalah hal yang langka. Mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tanjirou yang masih mempertahankan rambut panjangnya. Kini ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Kanroji dan Shinobu. Giyuu hanya mengamati bagaimana Tanjirou cepat akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. Meskipun tidak semua, karena Iguro dan Sanemi tidak berinteraksi banyak dengan Tanjirou.

Tanjirou merasakan bagian punggungnya bergidik seolah ada seseorang dengan tatapan mata tajam mengamatinya dari jauh. Udara terasa semakin dingin, angin bertiup lebih kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun pohon yang berguguran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kaum peri terkahir dapat aku temukan semudah ini."

Tanjirou mendongak dan melihat penyihir yang sudah tidak ia temui ratusan tahun lamanya. Kini muncul di hadapannya dan berdiri di atas ranting pohon. Ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kibutsuji Muzan..."

Mendengar nama Muzan membuat Giyuu merasakan ancaman besar yang akan membahayakan nyawa Tanjirou. Kemudian, Giyuu mencengkram erat bahu Tanjirou memaksanya untuk menatapnya saat itu juga.

"Tanjirou kau harus segera kembali sekarang juga."

"Ta-tapi-

Ucapan Tanjirou terpotong ketika Giyuu menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Shinobu, Kanroji, Sanemi, Iguro, dan Tokitou segera berdiri setelah menyadari adanya situasi genting. Mereka mengamati Muzan yang masih berdiri di atas ranting pohon.

"Kau adalah penyihir yang membunuh setiap kaum peri yang ada hanya demi keabadian."

Tatapan mata Tokitou menyipit tidak suka pada makhluk di depannya.

"Hanya darah dari satu peri lagi yang aku perlukan. Antara adiknya atau sosok peri yang saat ini berlari dengan manusia itu. Maka keabadian akan selamanya menjadi milik ku. Kalian tidak akan mengerti ketika tubuh kalian mengalami pembusukan setiap detiknya, seperti yang aku alami."

"Seperti aku peduli dengan keadaan mu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Tanjirou kepada mu."

Tokitou berkata seraya memasang tubuh menghalangi jalan menuju danau di mana Tanjirou akan pergi.

"Jadi dia penyihir yang membunuh kaum peri? Sudah lama aku tidak menghajar seseorang dan kau akan menjadi objek ku saat ini."

Sanemi mengikuti Tokitou menghalangi jalan yang ada. Baik Shinobu, Iguro, dan Kanroji cukup terkejut dengan tindakan dan ucapan kedua temannya itu tersenyum dan ikut membantu menghalangi jalan setapak yang ada.

"Kalian manusia fana yang begitu lucu, tanpa adanya senjata dan sihir, kalian bukan lah apa-apa selain kotoran di hadapan ku."

Muzan melompat dan mendarat tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Muzan tersenyum dengan keji. Suasana tegang menyelimuti keadaan mereka, terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya Muzan melompati mereka. Dengan kulit seputih hantu, urat-urat yang terlihat melalui kulitnya, tatapan mata merah darah. Sudah tidak terlihat lagi jejak kemanusiaan dalam diri Muzan.

Tangan Shinobu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi melempar bilah pisau dari balik lengan bajunya. Muzan yang tidak sempat menghindar membuat pisau itu menancap di dahinya menembus tengkorak kepalanya. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut melihat adegan itu. Shinobu memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Tanpa senjata? Apa kau yakin?"

Muzan terlihat sangat marah dan menarik pisau yang tertancap dikepalanya. Darah perlahan menyurut kembali dan lukanya sembuh tidak berbekas. Mereka terpaku dan menahan napas sejenak melihat regenerasi Muzan yang singkat.

"Berpencar!" Teriak Sanemi.

Kanroji dan Iguro berlari ke depan membelakangi Muzan. Sanemi berlari ke arah kiri bersama Tokitou dan Shinobu berlari ke arah kanan dari sisi Muzan.

"Kalian tidak akan aku maafkan."

Bayangan-bayangan hitam muncul dari arah tanah di sekitar Muzan berdiri. Tengkorak dan mayat-mayat hidup keluar dari sihir yang Muzan ciptakan.

"Tangkap dan bunuh mereka." Perintahnya.

Mereka terpaku melihat puluhan tengkorak dan mayat hidup yang siap untuk memburu mereka malam ini juga.

"Shunazugawa-san jangan berpikir untuk melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong." Kata Tokitou.

"Lalu dengan cara apa? Ranting? Apa kau sudah gila!?" Teriak Sanemi.

"Tentu tidak, rumah Tomioka-san. Aku yakin di sana ada senjata yang bisa kita gunakan."

"Kembali ke sana saat ini adalah hal yang mustahil, dasar bocah, tidak adakah kau ide yang lebih masuk akal?"

"Kanroji-san. Ia dapat kembali dan membawa senjata dalam waktu singkat."

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua pergi menuju di mana Kanroji berada.

"Kanroji-san! Kembalilah ke rumah Tomioka-san dan ambil senjata untuk kami!"

Kanroji yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Tokitou menoleh dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah Giyuu. Rasa takut menguasai dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa melewati puluhan mayat itu untuk pergi ke rumah Giyuu?

Tiba-tiba bilah pisau melayang dan menancap tepat di kepala mayat hidup itu dan mayat itu tumbang seketika.

"Kanroji-san tetap lari jangan pedulikan mereka, kami akan melindungi mu!" Teriak Shinobu.

Kanroji mendapat kembali keberaniannya dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan tengkorak dan mayat hidup yang berusaha untuk menangkapnya.

.

.

Giyuu kecewa dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Danau tempat paling aman untuk Tanjirou, saat ini disegel dengan sihir milik Muzan.

"Tanjirou apa kau tidak bisa membatalkan sihir itu?"

"Terlalu berbahaya, Nezuko masih ada di dalam. Aku khawatir jika aku menghancurkan segel itu, portal menuju dunia ini akan rusak. Jika portal itu rusak itu berarti aku tidak dapat kembali ke sini selamanya." Tanjirou tersenyum sedih melihat risiko yang akan terjadi.

Giyuu merasakan tubuhnya mendadak kaku setelah mendengar bahwa Tanjirou tidak dapat kembali lagi. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"Giyuu-san ini bukanlah kesalahan mu. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar lainnya." Tanjirou tersenyum ke arah Giyuu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita akan kembali ke rumah ku."

Tanjirou mengangguk patuh. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Giyuu. Mereka berlari menyusuri hutan dan mendengar suara teman-teman Giyuu bertarung dengan mayat-mayat hidup dan tengkorak yang diciptakan oleh Muzan.

"Giyuu-san tunggu sebentar!"

Tangan Tanjirou terlepas dari genggaman Giyuu. Ia berlari ke arah Iguro dan yang lainnya. Ujung jarinya berpendar dan muncul angin yang menghantam tengkorak hidup itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Menyadari keberadaan Tanjirou membuat mereka terkejut.

"Tanjirou apa yang kau lakukan? Di mana Tomioka?" Tanya Iguro panik.

"Aku tidak dapat kembali, danaunya sudah disegel untuk mencegah ku kembali."

"Kalau begitu lari! Tomioka-san bawa Tanjirou ke tempat yang aman." Teriak Tokitou.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Aku tidak bisa berlindung sementara kalian bertarung di sini."

"Kami baik-baik saja, keselamatan mu adalah yang utama. Untuk masalah tengkorak dan mayat hidup akan kami atasi." Kata Shinobu tenang.

"Kau jangan meremehkan kami. Target utama penyihir sialan itu bukanlah kami melainkan kau. Jadi pergi sebelum kau tertangkap. Penyihir itu juga tidak terlihat, entah kemana perginya dia." Kata Sanemi.

Muncul bayangan hitam tepat di bawah kaki Tanjirou. Giyuu yang melihat adanya bayangan itu berlari dan menarik Tanjirou ke arahnya. Benar saja, Muzan muncul dari dalam bayangan hitam itu.

"Serahkan dia kepada ku, maka kalian akan selamat."

"Jangan harap."

Giyuu menarik tangan Tanjirou meninggalkan tempat itu. Terdengar teriakan amarah Muzan yang menggema di seluruh hutan itu. Tangan-tangan panjang berwarna hitam mengejar Tanjirou dan Giyuu. Saat tangan itu akan menyentuh tubuh Tanjirou, peri-peri api yang selalu mengelilingi tubuh Tanjirou kini membakar habis tangan bayangan hitam itu.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Kanroji yang membawa berbagai macam senjata. Ada katana, pisau belati, dan berbagai macam senjata lainnya. Giyuu yang melihat adanya katana peninggalan leluhurnya berteriak kepada Kanroji.

"Kanroji berikan katana itu pada ku!"

Kanroji terkejut melihat Giyuu yang berada di depannya. Mereka sama-sama berlari, Kanroji segera memisahkan katana yang ia bawa dan memberikannya kepada Giyuu.

"Tangkap Tomioka-san!"

Katana itu melayang dan berhasil Giyuu tangkap dengan sempurna. Kanroji melewati Giyuu dan Tanjirou pergi menuju teman-temannya.

"Semuanya aku kembali!"

Melihat Kanroji yang sudah kembali, membuat mereka segera mendekatinya dan mengambil senjata yang dibawa olehnya. Shinobu dan Iguro mengambil pisau belati masing-masing 5 buah, Sanemi mengambil senjata api, Tokitou mengambil katana. Sedangkan Kanroji memegang sebuah cambuk yang panjang. Empat pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap Kanroji bingung.

"Kanroji-san kau yakin akan menggunakan itu?" Tanya Shinobu.

"Iya, tentu saja."

Kumpulan mayat hidup dan tengkorak itu bergerak mendekati mereka. Melihat adanya kumpulan mayat hidup yang mendekat, mereka segera mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dan siap untuk melemparkan dan menebas mereka hingga tidak tersisa.

Akan tetapi, Kanroji yang sudah bergerak lebih dahulu. Memutar cambuknya dan menghantam setidaknya lima tengkorak hidup di depannya. Dalam sekejap tengkorak itu hancur tidak bergerak.

Mereka terpana melihat betapa lihainya Kanroji menggunakan senjata itu.

"Serahkan tengkorak-tengkorak itu kepada ku. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka secepatnya."

"Aku akan membantu Mitsuri. Kalian bertiga urus mayat hidup itu."

Setelah mendengar perintah dari Iguro mereka terpecah menjadi dua kelompok.

.

.

Tanjirou dan Giyuu masih dikejar oleh Muzan. Sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dari hutan. Tepat tiga meter saat mereka akan keluar dari hutan. Muzan muncul mencegah mereka berlari lebih jauh lagi. Giyuu memasang tubuh tepat diantara Muzan dan Tanjirou. Katana ia genggam dengan erat. Giyuu bersyukur ia mempelajari beberapa teknik pedang dengan kakeknya.

"Selalu saja manusia begitu naif. Kau menyerahkan diri mu untuk melawan ku yang tidak bisa mati dibunuh."

"Setelah aku menebas kepala mu. Kau akan hancur berkeping-keping." Kata Giyuu penuh amarah.

Muzan menatap Giyuu datar.

"Kau tahu kelemahan ku pun, tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Setelah aku melihat mu, kau sama seperti leluhur mu. Hasrat membunuh kalian untuk melindungi peri tercinta kalian. Tapi pada akhirnya aku yang akan menang. Dan menyaksikan kehancuran mu sama seperti leluhur mu dahulu."

Keduanya bertarung sengit. Muzan menembakkan sihir-sihir gelap dan Giyuu berhasil menghindar. Tanjirou dapat melihat Giyuu mulai kelelahan. Berapa lama lagi sebelum matahari terbit? Giyuu akan mati kalau seperti ini. Tanjirou merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Sihir hitam bertubi-tubi ditembakkan ke arah Giyuu. Terkejut dengan serangan yang bertubi-tubi itu membuat tubuh Giyuu mendadak kaku. Saat sihir itu akan mengenai tubuhnya. Tanjirou berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sudah kembali ke wujud perinya.

"Giyuu-san apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Giyuu terpana melihat Tanjirou.

Muzan menyeringai melihat Tanjirou di depannya.

"Kalian peri memiliki sihir yang luar biasa. Tapi percuma saja kau memiliki sihir itu untuk melawan ku. Karena peraturan aneh kalian yang tidak akan membunuh makhkuk apa pun. Walaupun makhkuk itu sangatlah keji. Itulah alasan kenapa peri menjadi punah, Kamado Tanjirou."

Tanjirou menatap mata Giyuu. Merah ruby bertemu dengan biru laut. Tanjirou menggengam katana Giyuu. Darah mengaliri katana itu, perlahan katana itu berubah menjadi merah. Giyuu mengingat kembali catatan yang pernah ditulis oleh leluhurnya.

Darah peri selain memberikan keabadian kepada makhluk yang meminumnya. Juga memberikan kekuatan pada seseorang yang dituju oleh peri itu. Sihir menyelimuti tubuh Giyuu, ia berlari ke arah Muzan dan mengayunkan katananya tepat ke arah leher Muzan.

Muzan menembakkan bertubi-tubi sihir hitam kearahnya. Ketika sihir itu mengenai tubuh Giyuu, sihir itu lenyap. Diserap oleh sihir milik Tanjirou. Karena pada awalnya sihir milik Tanjirou yang merupakan kaum peri jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Muzan yang merupakan setengah manusia dan setengah penyihir.

Kepala Muzan terpisah dari tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuh dan wajahnya mulai berubah. Wajahnya mengerut, rambut hitam legamnya berubah menjadi putih. Ia perlahan lenyap menjadi abu dan tertiup oleh angin.

.

.

Kanroji, Iguro, Sanemi, Tokitou, dan Shinobu terpana melihat tengkorak dan mayat hidup mulai menghilang. Apa itu artinya Giyuu dan Tanjirou berhasil mengalahkan Muzan? Mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi keluar hutan.

Terlihat Giyuu yang jatuh kelelahan di pelukan Tanjirou. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Muzan. Matahari menyinari keduanya. Mereka tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kelelahan dan kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

"Tomioka apa kau pingsan? Yang benar saja, aku yang bertarung melawan mayat hidup sepanjang malam saja, masih berdiri tegak." Ejek Sanemi.

Giyuu membuka matanya dan menatap datar Sanemi. Ia bangun dan menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Kalian terlihat kacau."

Keringat dan jejak darah membasahi baju mereka. Tidak ada luka serius yang diderita oleh Shinobu dan yang lainnya.

Mereka keluar dari hutan itu.

"Ini liburan paling gila yang pernah aku alami." Iguro berkata sambil menghirup udara pagi.

"Tomioka-san apa tahun depan kami bisa berlibur di tempat mu lagi?" Tanya Shinobu.

Giyuu menatap Shinobu dan berkata.

"Ya, tentu."

Dari kejauhan Giyuu dan yang lainnya dapat mendengar ada yang memanggil Tanjirou.

"Onii-chan!!!"

Tanjirou menoleh dan melihat Nezuko berlari mendekatinya.

"Nezuko! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Nezuko memeluk erat kakaknya. Air mata mengalir melalui kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat mu khawatir. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Giyuu dan teman-temannya membantu kita mengalahkan Muzan."

"Muzan sudah dikalahkan?"

Tanjirou menganggukan kepalanya. Nezuko tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Giyuu dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan Giyuu sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya. Ia pergi menuju rumah Kakeknya. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah hari itu. Ia dapat melihat Tanjirou di depan pintu masuk menuju hutan. Segera Giyuu mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik Tanjirou ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukan mu."

"Aku juga merindukan mu, Giyuu-san."

Pelukan mereka melonggar dan tangan Giyuu meraba bagian saku celananya. Mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dan membukanya. Cincin bermahkotakan permata biru saphire menghiasi bagian atas dari cincin itu. Giyuu menatap mata Tanjirou dan menggenggam lembut tangannya.

"Tanjirou menikahlah dengan ku."

Tanjirou mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Giyuu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Giyuu-san. Aku peri, apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan seorang peri? Meskipun aku dapat berubah menjadi manusia. A-aku memang mencintai mu. Tapi menikah dengan ku-

Ucapan Tanjirou terpotong ketika Giyuu membungkam bibir Tanjirou dengan bibirnya. Semu merah terlihat di kedua pipi Tanjirou. Ciuman itu terlepas, Giyuu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tanjirou.

"Kau mencintai ku, itu saja sudah cukup bagi ku. Aku tidak akan meminta mu menikah dengan ku kalau aku tidak yakin. Jadi apa jawaban mu, Tanjirou?"

"Ya... Tentu saja. Aku mau menikah dengan mu, Giyuu-san."

Air mata bahagia mengalir melalui kedua mata Tanjirou. Giyuu menghapus air mata itu dengan perlahan.

"Tomioka-san kau membuat Tanjirou menangis. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Terdengar nada menggoda dari kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Shinobu.

"Jadi yang pertama akan menikah di antara kita adalah Tomioka-san? Aku senang sekali!" Terlihat semu merah di kedua pipi Kanroji.

"Kenapa kalian selalu datang di saat seperti ini?"

Giyuu kembali menghadap Tanjirou dan memeluknya erat.

"Giyuu-san, terima kasih." Bisik Tanjirou tepat di telinga Giyuu.

Muzan sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi selain perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti mereka. Keajaiban dan petualangan ini tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Akan mereka ceritakan ketika sudah tua nanti, kepada anak dan cucu mereka bahwa peri memang ada di dunia ini. Menciptakan berbagai keajaiban dan keindahan yang ada dengan kekuatan sihir.

**End.**

* * *

A/N :

Terima kasih kepada Harvest Goddess dari Harvest Moon, karena telah memberi saya ide dan terciptalah cerita ini. Panjang sangat, saya juga gak nyangka ketik sepanjang ini. Harvest Goddess kan bisa kita lamar, maka Tanjirou di sini juga bisa menikah. Apalagi kalau Giyuu yang lamar, tentu saja langsung berkata iya. Di sini saya membayangkan Muzan seperti Betelgeuse dari anime re:zero. Saya harap tidak terlihat aneh. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian.

Ini Desember dan artinya liburan. Selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru.


End file.
